This invention relates to coupling or connector assemblies, such as electrical connectors, fiber optic connectors, and the like, and is equally applicable for in-line connection as well as connection between a single conductor, fiber, or the like, to a terminal means.
More particularly, this invention relates to a connector which has a coupling member, such as a coupling ring, for mating a pair of connector members and providing visual, audible and tactile indication for determining if the connector assembly is functionally coupled.
Many attempts have been made to provide visual, audible and/or tactile means for indicating the mating condition of electrical connectors, fiber optic connectors, or the like. One of the principal problems in providing such indications is in the area of the visual indication. Audible indicating means normally have no directional limitations as to the positioning of the connector in relation to a user or operator. The same holds true for some tactile indicating means, because a user can, through some sort of manual manipulation, determine the functional condition of the connector when tactile indicating means are employed. However, visual indicating means heretofore provided in connector assemblies, or the like, are limited by the directional observational limitations of an individual.
For instance, prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,777 to Heinrich et al.; 3,786,396 to Kemmer; 3,801,954 to Dorrell; 3,808,580 to Johnson; and 4,059,324 to Snyder et al. all show various attempts to provide visual indication in an electrical connector for indicating the desired degree of tightness, for instance, between mated connectors.
More particularly, Kemmer 3,786,396 and Heinrich 3,552,777 show threaded electrical connectors which are provided with annular slots or windows in the coupling ring thereof through which a painted bright color on an axially movable inner member is observable. However, observation of this indication is limited by an observer having to be positioned substantially directly radially outwardly of a slot or window in order to observe the presence or absence of the inner color-coded visual indication. In both the Johnson 3,808,580 and Snyder 4,059,324 patents, ridges or projections are provided for observation through notches or slots and, again, the visual observation thereof is limited by the same positioning requirements of an observer as in the Heinrich patent. In Dorrell 3,801,954, an attempt is made to provide externally visible indication by means of applying heat to a metallic member so as to actually deform the member itself. Such a process is quite expensive in assembly and certainly is not at all applicable to field assembly and usage of the connector as is contemplated by the present invention.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to providing a new and improved connector assembly of the character described with visual, audible and tactile indicating means for determining the positioning of a pair of connector members, conductors, fibers, or the like.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a new and improved visual and tactile indicating means in a connector or coupling assembly.
A principal advantage of the invention is to provide such a visual and tactile indicating means which is omni-directional for observation by an individual from any direction regardless of the positioning of the connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the indicating means thereof is disclosed in conjunction with an electrical connector assembly having first and second mating connector members, each connector member including engageable contact means adapted for axial connection in engagement with the contact means of the other connector member. However, it is contemplated that the invention is equally applicable for a wide variety of connector assemblies, such as fiber optic connectors, or the like. As disclosed herein, a rotatable coupling ring is carried by one of the connector members. The other connector member and the coupling ring have complementarily engageable releasable connecting means, such as screw threads, for moving the other connector member axially into mating relation with the one connector member. Of course, other engageable releasable connecting means, such as bayonet and pin connections or "snatch" connections, also are contemplated. Visual indicating means is associated with the coupling ring and is movable radially relative thereto from a retracted position to an indicating position projecting outwardly of the coupling ring in response to a predetermined positioning of the other connector member in relation to the coupling ring and the one mating connector member. The visual indicating means, when in its retracted position, is radially disposed at least within the adjacent peripheral bounds of the coupling ring and is progressively moved outwardly to its indicating position by the progressive coupling of the threaded coupling ring and the other connector member.
More particularly, the visual indicating means of the present invention includes a band-like member which is disposed within an outer circumferential groove of the coupling ring and extends substantially entirely about the coupling ring to provide an omni-directional visual indication of the relative positioning of the mating connector members. The band-like indicating member is in the form of a split ring which is self-biased radially inwardly toward its retracted position. Biasing means in the form of an inner cam ring is carried by the one connector member and has inclined cam ramps disposed thereon at an angle to the axis of the connector assembly. The cam ring is provided with limited axial movement relative to the one connector member. A plurality of ball bearings are disposed in radially open-ended bores in the coupling ring between the inner cam ring and the outer split indicating ring and engageable therewith for transmitting axial movement of the inner cam ring, resulting from abutment with the other connector member, to radial outward movement of the indicating ring to its indicating position. A spring wave washer is carried by the one connector member between an annular flange thereof and the cam ring to urge the cam ring in an axially outward non-indicating direction.
Detent means is provided between the cam ring and the one connector member providing an audible as well as tactile indication of the mating of the connector members, as well as providing a self locking feature for the connector assembly. More particularly, a plurality of detent recesses are disposed in a radially extending, inwardly facing surface of the cam ring. At least one detent protrusion is provided on the spring wave washer providing a ratcheting action with the detent recesses, as well as a self-locking feature when the spring wave washer is fully compressed.
With the visual indicating band in its radially protruding indicating position, not only is an omni-directional indicating means provided for the connector assembly, but the protruding band provides a ready tactile indication of the condition of the connector assembly.
The split indicating ring is overlapped substantially at its ends to provide a full 360.degree. circumferential indicating surface therefor.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.